Easter eggs
Easter eggs are items that can be found in many of the Delicious games. They are small items that refer to people or places in the series, previous games, or to other games. In the newer games, a trophy can be earned for finding all easter eggs in the game. The following is a list of all easter eggs that can be found in the games. Delicious 2 Number of easter eggs: 1 Typing ilovechicks during gameplay will result in three baby chickens appearing on the screen. You can enter this cheat as many times as you like, spawning more chicks each time. They will hop around the restaurant for the rest of the day. The chicks serve no real purpose other than to distract the player. Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden Number of easter eggs: 2 Trophy: GameHouse Friends Restaurant: Hanks BBQ & Grill, Day 9 Location: '''On the wall painting above the phone, IF you’ve purchased the decoration '''Object: Jack (Gold Rush: Treasure Hunt) Description: '''This adventuring prospector has just died, but don't worry: he led a very rich life. To learn more about Jack, play Gold Rush: Treasure Hunt. '''Restaurant: '''Posh Restaurant, Day 6 '''Location: On the wall painting IF you’ve purchased the decoration Object: '''Henri (Pastry Passion) '''Description: This lovable pastry chef has a beautiful pastry shop in Paris. To learn more about Henri, play Pastry Passion. Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame Number of easter eggs: 10 Trophy: The GameHouse Bang Restaurant: Betty’s Drive-Thru, Day 4 Location: In the kitchen cabinet under the phone Object: Picture of Uncle Antonio Description: '''Emily helped her uncle out when he was faced with some gangster problems in "Delicious 2" '''Restaurant: '''Betty’s Drive-Thru, Day 7 '''Location: On the back wall between the two windows Object: Bugs Description: OH, NO!!! You've found some bugs, hopefully the only ones in the game. Restaurant: Mo’s Farm, Day 5 Location: '''On the kitchen cabinet IF you’ve purchased the decoration '''Object: Hookman’s Hook (Campfire Legends) Description: This hook belongs to the mysterious hookman of "Campfire Legends". I hope he's not around anymore... Restaurant: '''Mo’s Farm, Day 7 '''Location: Anywhere Object: '''Painted egg '''Description: You've found an easter egg! Which by complete coincidence is also an easter egg. Restaurant: '''Mo’s Farm, Day 9 '''Location: Behind the apple tree Object: Emily’s Tea Garden sign Description: Before Emily played the main part in this game, she built her own tea garden in "Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden". Restaurant: Charles’ Candy Shop, Day 5 Location: In front of the cupboard behind Charles Object: Coconut (Marooned) Description: This coconut was found on the mysterious island in the game "Marooned". It's a normal coconut, but the island is mysterious. Restaurant: '''Charles’ Candy Shop, Day 8 '''Location: '''In the kitchen cupboard '''Object: Old cash register Description: '''This register played its part in the first game Emily was ever in: "Delicious". '''Restaurant: '''TV Studio, Day 1 '''Location: On the floor in the upper left corner of the screen Object: Film roll (Sunset Studios) Description: This roll of film contains a secret film project stolen from "Sunset Studio 2". Restaurant: '''Snuggford Fair, Day 3 '''Location: Behind the left lamppost Object: Super Collapse Block (Super Collapse! 4) Description: '''This isn't just a normal Super Collapse Block , it belongs to "Super Collapse 4". You should give it back, though. They might need it. '''Restaurant: '''Snuggford Fair, Day 6 '''Location: '''Under the popcorn stall '''Object: '''Hula girl (Getaway Islands) '''Description: This girl is a small souvenir from "Getaway Islands", a beautiful island resort where everything is quiet and calm... Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Number of easter eggs: 10 Trophy: A Perceptive Missile Restaurant: Snuggford Hotel, Day 2 Location: In the window sill next to the door Object: Francois’ camera (Delicious: Emily’s Taste of Fame) Description: '''He's been searching for this ever since he used it in "Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame". '''Restaurant: '''Snuggford Hotel, Day 9 '''Location: '''On the picture on the right side of the screen IF you purchased the decoration '''Object: Coffee cup (Delicious) Description: A nice hot cup of coffee, straight out of "Delicious 1". Restaurant: Snuggford Winter Fair, Day 1 Location: To the left of the candle stall Object: Star cookie (Delicious Winter Edition) Description: This tasty Christmassy cookie is considered a treat in "Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season". Restaurant: Snuggford Winter Fair, Day 9 Location: Under the snow on the roof of the chestnut stall. Unable to see, hover the cursor over the roof until it lights up. Object: Ladybug Description: '''It took a lot of arguing with the programmers, but we kept this bug in the game. '''Restaurant: Snuggford Hotel (renovated), Day 6 Location: '''Next to the buttons of the elevator '''Object: Firefly (Campfire Legends) Description: '''This gives you a hint in the scary hidden object game, "Campfire Legends". Hint: Go to the website and buy "Campfire Legends"!!! '''Restaurant: Snuggford Hotel (renovated), Day 10 Location: In the kitchen cupboard Object: Penguin egg Description: These Easter eggs are getting stranger and stranger. But can you imagine anything cuter than a baby penguin? Restaurant: '''Ski Slope, Day 3 '''Location: '''Right hand of the screen, near the entrance of the restaurant '''Object: Tea platter (Delicious: Emily’s Tea Garden) Description: '''You'll find more of these beautiful high tea platters in "Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden". '''Restaurant: Ski Slope, Day 8 Location: Bottom of the screen, under the deck railing Object: '''Crystal (Marooned) '''Description: '''These will come in handy once you get "Marooned". '''Restaurant: '''Mo’s Farm, Day 4 '''Location: '''Inside the barn, next to the cow '''Object: Latte (Delicious 2) Description: '''This hot beverage from "Delicious 2" is good for even the coldest of days. '''Restaurant: Mo’s Farm, Day 7 Location: Outside, next to the tree on the right near the farm gate Object: '''Collapse Block (Super Collapse! Puzzle Gallery 5) '''Description: Straight from the new "Collapse" title; it's bigger and better that the previous blocks. Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories Number of easter eggs: 10 Trophy: The Spotter Restaurant: The Farm (1970), Day 4 Location: In the chair next to the front door of the house Object: Libby’s videotape (Campfire Legends: The Babysitter) Description: '''This videotape contains secret information about “Campfire Legends: The Babysitter” '''Restaurant: The Farm (1970), Day 8 Location: '''In front of the sandbox '''Object: Toy tea set (Delicious: Emily’s Tea Garden) Description: This mini-tea set might have been the inspiration for Emily to start her Tea Garden in “Delicious: Emily’s Tea Garden” Restaurant: The Vegetable Garden, Day 2 Location: On the counter, next to baskets of fruit Object: Mysterious diary (Campfire Legends 3) Description: To find out what’s in the diary you’ll have to play “Campfire Legends 3” Restaurant: The Vegetable Garden, Day 8 Location: On the wall of the house Object: Stillwater Asylum symbol Description: '''A mystic symbol of that keeps appearing in “Campfire Legends” the scary hidden object game by GameHouse '''Restaurant: '''The Campsite, Day 4 '''Location: '''Between the two bars, under the window '''Object: Angela’s sewing machine Description: '''Angela started making her own clothes at an early age, one day she might even get her own game about it. '''Restaurant: The Campsite, Day 8 Location: Above the DJ booth Object: Robert’s painting (Heart’s Medicine: Season One) Description: '''This painting is a dear memory to a very special patient in “Heart's Medicine - Season 1” '''Restaurant: Antonio’s Restaurant, Day 2 Location: Below the leftmost window Object: '''Emily’s legacy painting '''Description: This is the first screen of the first “Delicious”. We've come a long way since then. Restaurant: Antonio’s Restaurant, Day 6 Location: Next to the front door Object: '''Christmas decorations (Delicious: Emily’s Holiday Season) '''Description: '''Emily's family always makes a big deal about the Holidays, see for yourself in “Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season” '''Restaurant: The Farm (2010), Day 4 Location: '''Inside the house '''Object: Emily’s cooking show Description: Emily was inspired to try her hand at being a TV chef after watching some cooking shows in “Delicious: Emily's Taste of Fame” Restaurant: '''The Farm (2010), Day 8 '''Location: '''At the foot of the tree '''Object: '''Francois’ decoration catalog '''Description: This is the catalog that made Francois decide he wanted to be a decorator. In Delicious: Emily’s Childhood Memories, a small memory mini-game is hidden in each restaurant. It can be accessed by clicking on a certain object several times quickly. The puzzle consists of 9 pairs of pictures of in-game sprites or food products. The player must then match each one of the pictures within a certain time limit. Matching a pair of pictures adds extra time to the gauge. Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise In this game you can access a minigame when you are in the start area (where you can change your name) and click emily, then patrick and then the logo. Category:Achievements Category:Gameplay